


Sparks Will Fly

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Also The Author Has NO CLUE What She's Doing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Just like normal people!, M/M, Sexy Times, The Author Regrets Everything, They're on a date!, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Loki decide to go on a date "like normal couples". It turns out about how you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I couldn't think of anything to write and a friend was trying to help. I ended up with ten words and a pairing and went from there. I don't write sexy fic that much so enjoy. Or don't, as I can't control your mind.

They were supposed to be having a normal day together. Though considering it was the God of Mischief and the Winter Soldier attempting to have a normal human date that was a challenge. So far it was uneventful and a bit stressful. Loki was picking at his avocado salad, while Bucky stared out the window. He’d dressed in a leather jacket and wore gloves to hide his robotic arm, and he had to admit that Loki looked a bit strange in Earth clothes. He still looked damned good, and unsurprisingly had opted for a suit. They made for an odd pair. 

Loki gazed at Bucky and asked, “James, might I ask what you are thinking of?” 

“How good you look in that suit, and how I probably look like I’m your body guard to these people.” A few of the snootier patrons of the restaurant were giving Bucky dirty looks. He’d been giving them cold glares right back. 

The god looked around briefly, and his expression was disdainful. “So long as they keep their opinions and hands to themselves, I care not that they look. And neither should you.” 

He smirked. “Keep their hands to themselves? You think someone’s gonna try laying a paw on you?” While Loki’s redemption and acceptance into the Avengers was known, there were still a lot of people who held a grudge. And many more who’d be overjoyed to see him dead. Some had already tried to kill Loki, and the only reason those people were still alive was because he was trying to turn over a new leaf. And there’d been too many witnesses. Bucky was fortunate that his time as the Winter Soldier was now only known by SHIELD and the Avengers. “They try, I’ll kill ‘em.” 

“No, I don’t fear for myself,” Loki replied. “In case it had escaped your attention, there are several individuals who look upon you with lust in their eyes.” 

Bucky looked again. He didn’t see what Loki was talking about and he shrugged, picking a slice of hard-boiled egg out of his own salad. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” And he popped the egg into his mouth. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “How you fail to see such things I will never know.” 

“Having your bestie go from a skinny little nerd to a blonde Adonis has a tendency to make you re-evaluate your own attractiveness,” he said. “Besides I’ve spent what time I was awake over the past few decades more concerned with other things.” 

His expression was placid as he asked, “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Bucky shook his head. “Not even a little. This was a stupid idea.” 

“I thought not. Come along then, let’s leave this dreary establishment. This salad is terrible anyway, I dread to imagine what the full meal would taste like.” Loki stood, all grace and fluidity, and held out his hand to Bucky. He took it and Loki helped him to his feet. Once Bucky was standing, Loki wrapped his arms around the assassin and placed a kiss on his lips. 

Bucky knew what he was doing. Loki wanted to show everyone they were an item, because the god loved to show off. Bucky chuckled and said, “You don’t have to show off for these clowns, baby. They ain’t worth it.” 

“Perhaps not, but I did miss the feel of your lips pressed against mine,” he told Bucky. 

“Slick bastard,” Bucky muttered. He left some money on the table and informed the waiter they were leaving, and made sure to leave a generous tip. Once they were out of the restaurant he said, “Remind me the next time Stark or Pepper recommend a restaurant to look it up online first.” 

“Are you really so uncomfortable with the finer things in life?” Loki asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Sometimes yeah,” he admitted. “I was a kid who lived in an orphanage in Brooklyn that on its best day could be described as a fire trap that should have been condemned. Sometimes it’s weird to see how the other half lives.” 

“Is there an activity you would prefer?” 

Bucky smirked. “As a matter of fact, yeah. There is.” 

~*~*~*~  
Two hours later they were sitting on the edge of a billboard’s scaffolding on top of an old apartment building. They had a bottle of whiskey (though neither of them could get drunk from it) and twilight was descending. Bucky had ditched the jacket and the gloves, left in a tank top, jeans and boots. He smiled as he took a swig of the whiskey, and he asked, “So what do ya think?” 

“I was not aware such structures existed in your time.” 

“What, billboards? Yeah they've had those since before the turn of the century. So what do you think?”

“It’s quite lovely up here, especially the view at this time when the city and the sky are so cheerfully illuminated. It’s quite peaceful.” 

Bucky offered the bottle to Loki. “This isn't all we’re doing.” 

Loki threw his head back, his hair blending in with the black space on the lipstick advertisement as he drank the whiskey. He sighed and handed the bottle back. “It’s weak but I like the taste. What else do you have planned?” 

“Fireworks, maybe a little destruction of public property,” Bucky replied, smirking at him. 

Loki returned it, asking, “What are we waiting for?” 

“Waiting for it to get a bit darker.” Bucky reached into the plastic bag he’d brought with him, taking out a package and asking, “Ever play with M80s?” 

“Is that some sort of weapon?” 

Bucky laughed. “It can be. They’re illegal in this state but hell, damn near everything’s illegal in New York nowadays. I used to get a bunch of them and set them off under garbage cans and such. The nuns used to give me hell over it but it was worth it. 

Loki raised an eyebrow as Bucky handed him a string of Chinese firecrackers. “You used incendiary devices to frighten people?” 

“Nah, I thought I was gonna send one of those trash cans to the moon. Instead I ended up blowing them up. These won’t do that though. They’re noisy but harmless.” 

“What do you wish to do with them?” 

“Honestly? Get back at Stark for that stupid date idea. But Steve would have a fit. So instead we’re gonna sit here, drink our whiskey and set these babies off before running like hell.” 

“And what is the point of this exercise?” 

“There isn't one, I just thought it would be fun.” 

Loki seemed to think about it, then smiled. “Oh no, leave the bottle, James.” 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“We are going to be leaving the vicinity shortly,” Loki replied, and grabbed Bucky’s hand, dragging him to his feet. 

Bucky wondered what the hell he was on about, but he saw that the fireworks were lit, and Loki tossed them onto the roof below them. Loki was smiling as he watched them go off, and Bucky kissed his cheek. “Shoulda gotten bottle rockets. You’d have loved that.” 

“This was very enjoyable,” Loki responded. “Come along.” 

In an instant, they were in Bucky’s apartment. It was dark; he hadn't expected to be back that evening, and the only illumination was the streetlight outside. “My place?” He asked. 

“Thor has been under foot lately, here we would not be disturbed,” Loki replied. He sunk his hand into Bucky’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Bucky’s mind went blank, it was so intense. Loki kissed in the same manner he fought; quick, ruthless and an abundance of tricks. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. 

“Bed?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes please.” 

Bucky took Loki’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom, Loki close behind and biting his neck as they went. “That’s VERY distracting.”

“That’s the point.” 

They didn’t bother turning on the lights, instead they carefully undressed each other. Bucky knew every part of Loki’s body intimately, and was used to having his sight somewhat impaired when they were together, so it was fairly easy to get him naked. It took Loki a bit longer, and Bucky nearly fell over when Loki attempted to get his shoes off. He couldn’t help laughing, and he said, “Here let me do it.” 

Once they were both naked, Bucky slid onto the bed. With the light coming in from the street, he knew Loki could see him just fine, and he posed for his lover. The god smirked, saying, “You look quite luscious, waiting there for me.” 

“Didn't realize you were only interested in looking. Woulda left my clothes on.” 

“Why? Are you cold?” Loki teased. 

“Little bit.” 

“Were I someone else I could offer to warm you.” Loki moved closer to the bed. 

“Last I checked, you get pretty fucking warm.” Even in his Jotun form, Loki didn’t get all that cold. “C’mon, get over here.” 

“If you insist.” Loki climbed onto the bed, kissing Bucky hard. 

They lost themselves to it, gently exploring each other with lips, tongues and hands. But it became more frenzied, more insistent, and finally Bucky became frustrated. He rolled, gripping Loki’s arm with his metallic hand to pin the other man to the bed. Bucky straddled him and said, “You gonna let me have my way with you or you wanna fuck around all night?” 

“I want this to last all night, James,” Loki replied, settling and looking as though Bucky were being childish. “You insist I yield?” 

“Damn right I do.” 

Loki grinned. “The idea does not please me.” And their positions were switched almost immediately. 

“Bastard.” 

“Probably. I’m unfamiliar with Jotun courting rituals or marital rites,” Loki replied. 

“So bossy,” Bucky said. He struggled a little, but it was mostly for show. Loki could have snapped him in two, but he liked it when Bucky fought back. Bucky found it both funny and adorable that Loki liked to be dominant but somewhat lazy about it. He was just a puny mortal after all.

Loki captured Bucky’s lips in a kiss, and Bucky used the distraction to grab the base of Loki’s cock. The god gasped as the cool metal of Bucky’s left hand send a pleasant shock through his system. Bucky grinned as he stroked Loki’s shaft. “You like that?” He purred. 

“You are… Ahhh… You are well aware how much I enjoy this.” His hips snapped up into Bucky’s hand. “Why do you continue to ask?” Loki’s own hand strayed between Bucky’s legs, teasing his balls. 

“Mmph, probably same reason you’re always asking. Mighta changed your mind or something.” Bucky couldn’t help squirming when Loki’s fingers brushed against his hole. 

“Or perhaps we both enjoy the affirmation that we are doing the right thing,” Loki said in response. “As I enjoy the sounds you make when I do this.” And he bit Bucky’s chest, right above his nipple.

“FUCK!” He yelled, his hand going still. 

“Keep moving,” Loki commanded, and kissed over to Bucky’s nipple. Loki sucked it into his mouth, teeth worrying the nub. 

“Oh you bastard,” Bucky replied, but kept stroking him.

Appearing in Loki’s hand, (Bucky was pretty sure he’d used magic) was a bottle of lube. He held it up and asked, “May I do the honors?” 

“Get to it or I’m gonna break your fingers.” Bucky growled. 

“Now who’s bossy? You’ll notice at least I didn’t threaten you.” Loki was careful preparing Bucky, knowing how much it could hurt if it was rushed. Bucky had to admit Loki knew what he was doing, as it seemed in the blink of an eye he was stretched, and Loki was sinking into him.

They didn’t speak from then on out. There were gasps, moans, and the sound of skin against skin. Loki was inside Bucky, his thrusts slow and touch reverent. Bucky threw his head back, hips bucking forward to meet Loki. He wrapped his arms and legs around the god, pulling him as close as he possibly could. 

Bucky was panting hard, and he bit Loki’s earlobe. He was getting close, he just needed a push… And got it when Loki gripped his erection, managing a rhythm with his hand that matched the force of his hips. Bucky’s orgasm hit so hard he thought he would shatter, and it left him floating in waves of pleasure. 

Loki thrust into him twice more, and shuddered when he came. They both lay still, holding each other and gasping for breath. When they’d finally managed to get themselves under control, their eyes met. Love and lust mingled in their eyes, and they kissed briefly. 

Bucky spoke first. “Your turn for clean-up duty.”

“Yes of course,” Loki replied, producing wet wash clothes from nowhere. 

“That’s just cheating.” 

“Your jealousy of my magical talents is one of your more endearing traits.” When they got cleaned up, Loki vanished the cloths and they got under the covers. Bucky wrapped his arms around the god and let himself settle. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“Perhaps next time we attempt one of these dates, we shall decide on our own activities rather than those of tradition,” Loki concluded. “What were we supposed to do after the restaurant?” 

“Dinner and a movie.” 

Loki made a face. “I do not enjoy the cinema.” 

“Me neither, they just aren't the same anymore.” Bucky yawned, snuggling closer to the god. “Need a nap now.” 

“Rest.” He kissed Bucky’s forehead and whispered, “And remember while you sleep, that I love you.” 

“Love ya too.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to promote my Tumblr, which is talkingcinemalight. Hope you liked it!


End file.
